The lost stories
by Astermads
Summary: Kid Flash, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad & Artemis. Several chapters exploring stories set between episodes of YJ season 1 and after season 1. Story focusing on romance, action and fun!
1. Chapter 1

**|Mount Justice**

 **|December 2, 07.06:EDT**

It was a beautiful winter morning. The sun was still at its peak of rising above Mount Justice in Happy Harbour. Peaceful. And quiet. Most of the town wasn't awake at this hour as it was a Saturday.

However, inside Mount Justice things were very much alive. The team had sparring training at 07.00 sharp. Everyone was there, well except…

" _Recognized. Kid Flash. B03,"_

As the zeta tubes announced Kid Flash late arrival Superboy got distracted and Aqualad took this time to grab the clone by his leg and sweep him off his feet.

"Ugh!" Superboy groaned, closing his eyes for a moment as the platform to his embarrassment displayed **Superboy. Fail.** Growling the half kryptonian muttered something under his breath as he sat up, rubbing his head. Conner lared at the speedster as he ran over.

"H-hey. Sorry I'm late," Kid Flash apologized. "It was a little more slippery this morning than I anticipated." He admitted, smiling an innocent smile, more afraid of what Black Canary might do for him being late, rather than his muscular friend. Honestly, the real reason why he was late was because he was really tired after Dick's birthday party last night.

"Can't see you ran into something…what a shame," Superboy muttered, accepting Aqualads hand as he stood up. He brushed his clothes off.

Robin snickered but got quiet when Black Canary spoke up. "How nice of you to join us, Wally. You're up next," Canary decided not to lecture him, as he probably just overslept but was here now. She gestured with her hand to the white sparring platform before she looked at the teams archer. "Artemis?"

The blonde Archer smirked and gripped her fist before stepping onto the platform with determined steps. She would gladly knock the sleep out of the speedsters eyes. Superboy and Aqualad stepped off the platform, Conner still muttering some words until Miss Martian smiled at him.

Kid Flash looked up at Artemis before he also stepped onto the platform. "Uh-kay?" He cleared his throat before taking a fighting stance and grinning. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and he was not gonna let Artemis beat him. Especially this early in the morning. "Alright. Let's see if you can handle _the Wall-man."_

Artemis gripped her fist, taking a fighting stance. The smirk didn't leave her face. "Yeah. Lets."

When Canary gave the signal Artemis was the first one to attack. The best thing about sparring sessions was he couldn't use his speed, which gave her the advantage. Running at KF, Artemis saw him preparing to block an incoming attack. So, in the right moment, Artemis dropped her fist and slide onto the floor, between his legs before shooting her leg back out, pushing his heel. When he lost his balance, Artemis stood before simply giving a push to his back, causing the forces to create his own fall forward.

 **Kid Flash. Fail.**

Artemis crossed her arms with a smug smile. "There. Handled you."

"Hey that's not-" Kid Flash turned, sitting on his butt before he sighed. "Alright. Nice move," He admitted, holding his hand out.

The blonde archer smiled before she uncrossed her arms and helped the red head back onto his feet.

"Artemis. Good work," Black Canary nodded at the heroine in green before she looked at Wally with a small smile, arching her eyebrow. Well. He was awake now. "Kid Flash? Better luck next round."

As the training forthwent Kid Flash went to stand on the side while Zatanna were up against Miss Martian. The boy wonder stood beside him snickered. "Overslept? Really?" Robin commented, smirking as he was watching the sparring session.

"That obvious?" Kid Flash groaned. Not his body hurt, and he was still newly wake.

"Eh… pretty much." Robin said. "Still, way to get turbed huh?" He glanced over at Artemis who were talking to Kaldur about the sparring session.

Kid Flash knew what he meant and got red. "W-what? No! Um.. eh. It's not like-"

"Suuure it's not," Robin said before he actually looked at his best friend. He playfully hit him. "Dude! Get a room." If anything was fun it was teasing his teammates.

Wally looked down, flustered but glanced over at Artemis. Yeah… it might as well be that obvious.

* * *

Most of the team had decided to stay at the cave that day. Well, except for Conner and M'gann who had a movie date. Conner had promised to take M'gann to see this new christmas movie.

So while they were out doing that, the rest of the team had decided to enjoy the snow outside. It was one of the warmer days, which caused them to end up building a snowman.

"There-" Wally, now in civilian clothes along with the rest of the team stuck the carrot into the snowman's head. "Now he's got a nose."

"I thought we were making Red Tornado?" Zatanna giggled, seeing how the carrot did not match with the arrow on his head or the cloak.

Wally looked contemplative as he rubbed his chin before he shrugged. "Eh. then it's Scarecrow." He smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"You know Scarecrow doesn't have a nose either," Dick remarked, the amusement showing in his eyes behind the dark shades he was wearing.

Wally slumped together. "You just love ruining it for me, don't you?"

The girls giggled before Artemis rolled a snowball. She saw their Atlantean friend looking absentminded. "Hey Kaldur. Catch!" She threw the snowball over, hitting him straight in the face when he turned.

Kaldur was blinking the snow away, still looking like a question mark and trying to understood what was going on. Zatanna and Artemis laughed before their youngest team member exclaimed;

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Dick declared, before taking cover behind the snowman, starting to roll some snowballs. "West, you're with me!" He stated.

Wally smirked and was fast to build a snow wall next to the snowman for protection. Superspeed had its perks.

"Hey! Cheating!" Artemis stated before running over with Zatanna to Kaldur's side. "Kaldur! You're with us!" She stated.

"Won trofwons a tliub!" Zatanna spoke and a snow fortress, more in style of Elsa's were created on the other side for their team.

Wally lost the triumph look on his face. "C'mon…"

* * *

The fighting forthwent and it ended up with neither team successfully outbeating the other. They all laughed. Basically everyone was covered in snow.

Kaldur stood up and brushed the worst snow off of him. "Alright, friends. As much fun as this have been I ought to get back to Atlantis. Tula and Garth are graduating today. It's a big celebration." He explained.

"Of course you should go Kaldur. Go, have fun!" Artemis smiled, standing up and adjusting her headband.

"Yeah, say hello from us," Zatanna agreed, giving the atlantean a smile.

Kaldur smiled, seeing Wally do a thumbs up and Dick nodding. "Alright. Then I shall go. I will see you for tomorrow's training." With that, he walked inside to get changed so he could departure.

"Well, that was fun," Wally said after their friend left before he looked over and saw "Snowy", the snowman they built, totally crushed. "But hey! Poor Snowy.I worked hard on him." The freckled speedster pouted, slumping.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he doesn't have any hard feelings," Dick said, a bit cheeky as he pulled his gloves up after having emptied them of snow.

Wally stood straight and grinned. "Nah. You're right. He's cool." He looked around his friends and smiled. "Get it? Cool?"

No one laughed. Wally groaned. "Ugh, whatever."

Artemis and Zatanna looked at eachother and giggled. Zatanna then spoke up. "So, I have an idea. If you're game?" She saw her friends look intrigued. "Well, how about a little traditional hide and seek in there?" The magician pointed over towards the woods.

"I'm in!" Wally raised his hand with superspeed before putting it down. He and Zatanna looked at Dick and Artemis. The two non powered heroes grinned.

"Sure," Dick said. "If you want to lose."

"I'll take that as a challenge," Zatanna grinned. "I'll start counting."

"Alright. Well, let's go," Artemis smiled, up for a game as the others were.

Zatanna smiled before she turned away from the woods and closed her eyes. "1, 2, 3-" she started counting.

Of course Wally speed of to hide between the trees and Artemis and Dick followed in their pace, they all going separate ways to make it as challenging as possible for Zatanna.

"Hello?" Zatanna walked around. She frowned. "Guys, where are you?" She called out. She had been looking the first 20 minutes efficiently, but without finding anyone of them. Refusing to give up she had given it another 10 minutes to try and find them.

After 30 minutes she still hadn't found them, and started calling out saying she gave up and that they won. However, it had now been 53 minutes and none of them had responded to her calls.

"It's not funny…" Zatanna muttered, at first thinking they were just messing with her by not coming out, but now she was not so sure. She pushed a twig away as she walked by the trees, eyes sharp at the foliage around her. It was beginning to get dark as well, so she couldn't really see that well.

Zatanna stopped walking. She sighed, her warm breath forming a cloud

when it made contact with the cold air. Zatanna digged her jacket pocket and got her cell phone out. She took her glove off of her to unlock the display and she went to her contacts before calling Artemis. This seriously wasn't funny anymore. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited as the signals went forward.

" _Hello, you reached Artemis. I'm out, I'll call you back,"_ Zatanna was surprised her phone went to voicemail. She knew she had her phone on her.

She started walking again, the snow was deep so it left deep footprints after her. ' _Maybe they got lost…_ ' Zatanna thought, not actually believing that and she walked over a log before pressing Artemis number again. Maybe she just didn't hear her phone.

Again. Voicemail.

The forth call Zatanna made, made her stop in her tracks. She pulled the phone from her ear and listened. Vibrations. She peered her eyes and looked around, but it was too dark to make out where it came from. She closed her eyes and listened before slowly walking towards the buzzing sound. A few meters away the noise got clearer. She saw a light in the snow and her eyes went wide before she took a step and looked around the tree before bending down. She picked up the phone from the snow and brushed it off, feeling it vibrate in her hand with her own name on the caller id. The buzzing stopped and she saw that the display showed **4 missed calls from Zatanna.**

Zatanna frowned. "Oh no."

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey guys. This is my very first ever fanfic and story. I'm no writer, but I'm gonna attempt to create some interesting plotlines inbetween season 1s episodes and after team year 0. Please review and let me know what you think. I am planning more chapters! In the meantime, what do you think happened to Artemis, Wally and Dick? o.o answers might come in the next chapter ;)**

 **/Sofia**


	2. Chapter 2

**_|Flashback|_**

* * *

 _Artemis ran in between the trees, taking the opposite direction from where she saw Robin go. She ran for a few seconds, making sure she was in deep enough to lose sight of the cave. "Okay, let's do this." She told herself, walking from there._

 _Her plan was simple. To find a good tree to climb. However, as the blonde was walking, looking around for a good hiding spot she stopped and turned when she heard something, alerted. She breathed out, seeing as it was only snow that had fallen down off a twig. 'Relax Artemis. It's just the snow." she turned to keep walking._

 _She didn't get far until she felt her foot stuck. Looking down she saw it was frozen. 'What?' her eyes went wide when she heard a rustle. She looked up, seeing not only a little, but a lot of snow fall from the big tree above her and she gasped, throwing herself out of the way in a somersault, the shoe breaking the ice. She got up and tried to get a good luck of her enemy. Nature didn't act like that. Artemis gasped and moved to the side when she saw snow flying right at her at a high speed. She was gonna run, hoping to lose him, her, since she couldn't fight someone she couldn't see._

 _She got cut off when someone dropped in front of her. Artemis eyes went a little wide now that she had her eyes on the enemy. "It's you!?" She questioned, a little surprised but very offended. Growling she naturally went to attack, not going to wait for an answer or explanation. Artemis threw a kick, before coming with several hand to hand combat combinations_ , _aiming to land a strike on her enemy. However, he was taking defense, avoiding her strikes purposely before he finally made a counter attack. He pushed his hand forward and a big blow of powerful snow striked the young archer back into the tree behind her. Hitting her head Artemis blacked out, falling down, her phone going out of her jacket pocket in the fall, getting buried deep into the snow._

 _The enemy relaxed and walked over before he frowned. "Sorry, Artemis."_

* * *

 _Wally stopped running and scoffed. "Should have given them a head start", he said, seeing as he left Artemis and Dick in the dust. "Oh well," he shrugged before he looked around. Honestly, a speedster wasn't the best at hiding. So he needed to think this through. 'Alright, somewhere Zatanna wouldn't look…' he thought. he smiled when his green eyes focused on a big rock, just next to where the environment got a little more stony and less treey. He walked over there, his shoes now leaving footprints instead of leaving a big trail. He wasn't too concerned about the footprints as it was snowing heavily and they would be covered up soon enough._

 _He reached the stone and smiled when he saw it was a just big gap enough for him to fit between the mountains behind the rock. 'Perfect shelter from the front and not the place she'd think to look for me.' Wally thought. He climbed over the big stone to get behind it before he squeezed himself in between the cliff walls. However, after just waiting for 30 seconds he reconsidered his hiding spot. he couldn't really move, and he hated enclosed spaces. 'Maybe I should have thought this through…' Wally thought. He sighed and glanced out past the big stone. He didn't see Zatanna around, and she would probably go looking for Dick or Artemis first._

 _So as he squeezed himself back out, he groaned, feeling how he suddenly got stuck. "Ugh! That's weird," Wally muttered, seeing as he got in without a problem. Not like he ate a snicker doodle and gained weight._

 _He then looked out and from no where he saw a girl with blonde hair standing there, but he was certain that wasn't Artemis. She was holding her hand out at him and it was glowing yellow. Wally quickly puzzled things together. "You're not Zatanna," He just said before he viberated his molecules. It wasn't enough to phase through the entire thing like the Flash, but enough for him to push himself out of his tight situation._

 _The girl, who's face he couldn't quite make out in the dark growled before she opened her hand from it fist like situation and before Wally could react to what that meant the stone in front of him pushed him back into the cliff. Once again squeezed Wally groaned, he growled at his enemy before he felt blood from his nose. "Oh c'mon!" Doing some quick thinking he moved his free arms in circles, creating two tornados to sweep the girl off her feet by the wind. "Thank you!" He smiled before he ran out as she lost her grip on the stone. He was gonna run and attack her back when suddenly. "Woah!" He lost his speed as his feet sank down between, an previous non existing crack in the ground._

 _The girl, now back on her feet growled and clenched her fist, hearing the speedster scream out as she closed the crack, breaking his foot._

" _Agh!" Wally shout out, feeling how his bone definitely cracked. No speed. That didn't look good, but he wasn't going down that easy. "Who are you?" He groaned as the girl walked over and he looked up at her. However, it was a distraction and he flipped his free leg out, causing her to fall and he attempted to get his foot out. Pulling to no effect and he saw the girl wasn't glad for his surprise move. He narrowed his eyes and was gonna attempt to punch at her when he felt how he got sucked down to the point where he couldn't move his arms cause' he was now buried under the earth, and man it was cold in the snow! But getting a little panic his eyes went wide before he felt the earth completely suck him down._

 _The enemy waited long enough for him to run out of air before she brought the now knocked out speedster to the surface._

* * *

 _Dick didn't run as far in as the others. He knew he didn't need to. The boy wonder was known for doing the "ninja thing" for a reason. Instead, he just found a nearby good bush. 'Perfect!' He walked over and took his place. Now he just had to wait. He waited until Zatanna finished counting, and saw she she walked into the woods to search for them. He quietly snickered as he saw her beginning to go the direction Artemis ran. He guessed he would be here for a while._

 _After losing sight of Zatanna and waiting a moment he was already bored. Being pretty sure he heard someone Dick jumped around, only to feel the snow fall in between his collar and he shivered. He kept his eyes sharp and moved out of the bush, having his hands ready in a fighting stance. He stood still, listening. Quickly turning he moved out of the way of an arrow, getting stuck in a tree far behind and he shot out two robin rangs at his enemy before he yelled out._

" _Agghhh!" The man had sneaked up behind the teen and he grabbed him, the power chargers in his gloves electrocuting the young teen. He let go and saw how the boy fell together in the snow, passing out. The shadow looked over and gave a nod to his partner who lowered her boy. Job done._

* * *

 **Autors note: Second chapter! I was debating wether or not to make this chapter a cliffhanger, as it is a short chapter over all. However, I hope you'll like it! Subscribe and hit that review button if you want another chapter ^^ Who do you think is the mysterious attackers are? *lets see if you can to find out :)**

 **/Sofia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mount Justice**

 **December 2, 19.47:EST**

The team had gathered, along with Batman, Black Canary as well as their absent team mates mentors, Flash and Green Arrow.

"I mean, are you sure they were abducted?" Green Arrow asked as they were discussing the missing of Artemis, Wally and Robin.

"Well, not sure. But where would they have gone and why?" Zatanna asked, frowning. "I was out there looking for almost an hour. They would have come back," She stated.

"If they were, that means whoever took them knows who they are," Flash said, as they were just wearing civilian clothes.

"Yes. I investigated the crime scene. They were definitely abducted," Batman said as he pulled up the holographic computer. "All physical objects I found was this arrow, pinned to a tree, and two of Robins batarangs," He showed images of them on the computer as he had scanned them. "Other unnatural signs that would assume there was a fight are these caved in cliffs and cracks in the ground," He showed up footage he took when he went out to search.

"Wow… yeah, that is not natural," Flash agreed, walking over and looking at the footage and images.

"Do you have any idea who took them?" M'gann spoke up, just worried about her friends.

Batman looked at her, keeping the stoic look on his face, but even he was frowning a little. "No, not yet."

"I might," Everyone's looks turned to Green Arrow when he spoke up. Black Canary looked at her fiance and arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean, GA?" She asked.

Green Arrow stopped rubbing his moustache and walked over to point at the screen with the image of the arrow. "I recognize this type of arrow. They're used by the League of Assassins." He said.

M'gann gasped and Kaldur narrowed his eyes. The team leader spoke up. "That would suggest that Ra's al Ghul is the one behind the attack."

"Arrow, are you sure?" Batman asked, peering his eyes.

Green Arrow nodded. "I'm sure."

Black Canary frowned before she furrowed her eyes. "Then the question would be what Ra's want with Wally, Artemis and Robin."

"Something to find out," Batman said. He pulled up the world location map and a typed something in before a red dot showed up on the map where Nanda Parbat was located. He turned to the team. "The League will take over from here."

"You can't be serious!?" Conner growled. "They're our teammates. We're going to help!"

"No, you're staying put," Batman stated. He explained. "Nanda Parbat is the safest, most unbreakable facility in Northern Asia. The league of assassins are out of your league. End of discussion."

Conner growled and looked away, even more angry that Kaldur didn't speak up against Batman. Zatanna frowned and looked away, she was still pretty inexperienced, maybe it was better if the League stepped in.

Batman turned off the computer and turned to the leaguers. "Flash, run ahead and gather the League at the Watchtower." Batman told him and the Flash nodded before he was gone within a second via zeta tubes. Batman turned to the team, he knew they were probably disappointed they couldn't come with. "We will find them," He promised before he, Black Canary and Green Arrow left to follow Flash.

 **|Nanda Parbat**

 **|December 3, 05.47:NST**

Wally shot his eyes open. The first thing he tried to do was naturally move his legs, but he regretted that the second he did it as he hissed in pain of his foot. He looked down, seeing his feet were cuffed apart from one another. He groaned and remembered his broken foot before he glanced above his head, the same went for his arms. It reminded him of independence day, expect this time he wasn't in a pod at Cadmus. But where exactly was he?

The speedster tired to take in his surroundings, but he quickly realized he had never been here before. _'Perfect…'_ he thought with sarcasm. His eyes then went wide, remembering what had happened before. He looked around but didn't see his friends there. If the bad guys got to him he was sure Artemis, Robin and Zatanna were in trouble too. Not good.

* * *

Dick woke up, lifting his head from the floor. He found himself in an ordinary prisoner cell. He blinked the vision clear in his eyes and adjusted them to the gloomy light. He touched his eyes, realizing he still had his shades on. Something good.

He stood up and walked over to the bars that kept him from his freedom. He looked behind him and saw a small window, also barred and no way out. Dick saw it was snowing, and it was windy. He narrowed his eyes before he began to investigate the cell, trying to find a way out of there.

* * *

Artemis had been awake for around an hour and she knew exactly where she was. Nanda Parbat. She had been there before with her father. She loathed the place. _'Well at least they got the mood right…'_ she thought.

She was in a cell similar to Robin's, but she was in the east side of the building, while Robin was being held in the west. Artemis remembered back, thinking over what had happened and any reason why she'd be here. Artemis was pissed at herself for getting taken out that easily back in the woods. At first she thought it might be her father who took her here, but she knew that he would have visited her by now. Maybe they weren't after her, but the others? Wally, Robin or Zatanna? But they took all of them to be on the safe side? No, something didn't match up. They were in civilian clothes, the League only knew who she was. The blonde frowned, suddenly feeling guilty. What if her friends was in danger just because of her? Maybe she should tell them about her relatives…

 **|Mount Justice**

 **|December 2, 19.59:EST**

"We're not seriously doing nothing, right!?" Conner questioned after Batman and the others had left.

"Conner," M'gann frowned and grabbed her boyfriends arm, just wanting him to calm down. She looked at Kaldur as he turned to face his team and was surprised by what he said.

"No, we're not." The leader said, causing Conner to calm down.

"Okay, well how are we supposed to ambush Nanda Parbat?" Conner asked next, not seeing how that was possible without putting their friends in any more danger or getting themself captured.

"We'll come up with a plan. One to get them out, without being noticed," Kaldur said.

 **|Nanda Parbat**

 **|December 3, 06.00:NST**

Artemis had noticed that every other 5th minute an assassin would patrol the hallway to her cell. Wasn't always the same, but it was a pattern. So she had made up a plan. Thankfully she knew a thing or two about her little "field trips" here as a kid.

She counted, annoyed she had found her phone were missing. She was almost right on time when she heard footsteps interrupt her counting. She grinned.

The assassin was walking with his usual formal pose, just making sure everything was calm and in order. He passed by Artemis cell and stopped, dumbfound. It was empty, but there was no damage done. He walked over to take a closer look, seeing there was a grey scarf attached to the window going out. That was impossible. The guarding assassin quickly scanned the insignia on his glove and was let inside as the gate opened.

That's when Artemis made her move. Having hold onto the attachments that kept the only hanging lamp in the ceiling. She dropped down on the assassin, knocking him out in the process. Now she didn't have so much time.

* * *

Dick hadn't been as successful in his plan. He was still in his cell. Instead he had been focusing on connecting the map of this place. He had a pretty good guess of where he was. Anyhow, he had found a power cord running along the wall to the broken lamp in his ceiling. Now he knew the League of assassins probably had counted him out by taking his utility belt, phone and other gadgets, but they forgot to check his wrist. His watch had a small gps in it and he had now used it, cutting the power to the lamp and hacking into the system to give him a somewhat idea of what the map for Nanda Parbat looked like. And God, it was huge!

* * *

In the center of the great building Wally hadn't been as patient. He had tried to vibrate his molecules but to no avail. He had also realized that no one was exactly coming if he called out. Right now, he was just worried about his friends. Were they also cuffed up like this? If so, why weren't they in the same room? He kept thinking back at the girl who ambushed him. He couldn't make out her face. All he had to go on was that she was younger than him, even younger than Dick. Who was she? And what did she want with them? Did she know that he was Kid Flash? A lot of questions kept bugging his head. He was sure Dick knew more. If only he was in here so he could talk to him.

* * *

Artemis first mission was to find out if Zatanna, Wally and Robin also were being held captive. She couldn't let the League discover she was out, so she had put her jacket and headband on the assassin she knocked out, taking his clothes and masking her face instead. Her hallway was empty. She figured they had to be holding Dick in a similar cell, but that wouldn't work for Zatanna or Wally unless they had inhibitor collars on them.

The archer was glad that the League of Assassins used weapons, preferably would have been if she got a bow and arrows, but she wasn't that lucky. The guy she had ambushed had a sword, but it was better than nothing.

Artemis had attempted to make the clothes fit her the best of her ability, to draw less suspicion. But she did look a little odd, a 15 year old wearing a grown up mans clothing. However, her disguise seemed to be working as she had passed by several assassins by now. She just needed to keep her calm. But she didn't have all night, or morning or whatever time it was here. She swallowed before deciding to make a move. She needed to find the Wally and the others now.

"The heroes. We have orders to move them to the center building," Artemis said, making her voice a bit deeper just as a precaution. She looked up at the other male assassin with her eyes peered, showing the orders came from a high rank. The assassin remained quiet but started walking, and Artemis knew he took the bait. _'Go on. lead me straight to them.'_ she thought.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, but here's the third chapter! Thank you for being patient and as always, please leave a review and hit subscribe! If you do you might get another chapter real soon! :) What do you think of this one? Will manage to rescue the boys by herself? Will the team come to help? Or will the Leauge step in? Leave your thoughts in a review! I'd love to hear them! 3 And late Happy Halloween! XO Sofia**


	4. Chapter 4

**|Mount Justice**

 **|December 2, 20.09:EST**

"This is crazy," Superboy muttered as they all boarded the bio-ship. He sat down on his seat. Even he didn't say that often. But this plan was crazy. They were to go to Nanda Parbat, without the League's knowledge, and find out what happened to Robin, Wally and Artemis. He wasn't worried for his own sake. He was indestructible. But he did worry about his friends. Did they really know what they were doing here?

"We all agreed. And we have a plan. Miss Martian, set course to Northern Asia." Aqualad ordered, having taken his seat along with everyone else.

Miss Martian nodded and started the bio-ship. She put the coordinations in. "ETA 6 hours and 7 minutes." She said before the hangar doors opened to the bay and they left Mount Justice. It was up to her, Aqualad, Superboy and Zatanna to rescue their teammates from an incredibly high security facility. Maybe they should have left this to the League, or done a team up? But she knew she couldn't doubt herself or her team when the others needed them.

Zatanna had a frown on her face as she looked out the window. She was worried for her best friend, well for all of them. What if they were wrong? Maybe the league of assassins didn't abduct them? What if they were too late? She sighed, trying to dismiss the negative thoughts from her head. But she hadn't been on the team for very long, and this particular mission did seem to be over their heads.

* * *

 **|The Watchtower**

 **|December 2, 20.13:EST**

"It's been 4 hours since their abduction. If Green Arrow's right then they're most likely on their way to Northern Asia, if not already there." Batman said. All the leaguers were gathered around the round table in the Watchtower for the urgent meeting.

"How can we be sure that's where they're taking them?" Wonder Woman spoke up. "If we're going to send in an resque operation we need to be sure where they are."

"Wonder Woman's right. There's nothing that says they weren't taken somewhere else," Superman agreed.

"Then there's the question of why they were taken in the first place," Black Canary pointed out.

"Exactly! It's obvious the assassins recognized them in civilian clothing, but why? Whatever the answer to that is, could put the whole team in danger!" Flash stated, before proposing. "I propose we set someone, one or two to watch over the Cave while the others are gone."

"Everyone for?" Batman looked around, seeing majority of hands raise. "Good. Captain Marvel and I will take responsibility and watch over the cave. The rest of you have top priority finding Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis." He said. He would rather go on the mission, especially as Robin were one of the missing team members, but he knew that he would be the one to make sure the Cave were at it's top security. Batman looked around the table before starting to give out their game plan for getting their protegés back. "We'll deploy into several teams. Superman, Flash, Green Arrow you'll depart for…"

* * *

 **|Nanda Parbat**

 **|December 3, 08.25:NST**

Artemis was walking next to the other assassin. They had been walking to the other side of this entire construction, she could tell, and she had tried to memorize as many parts as possible. She had even found a staircase going up where she was certain they could be holding some of the others. If not, it for sure was the way out.

Artemis kept her eyes sharp as she followed the assassin through the hallway of cells. Most were empty. She knew someone's gotta be here. She then saw Robin.

Dick was just standing in his cell when he suddenly saw two assassins come his way. That was the first patrol, which kind of surprised him. He arched an eyebrow when they slowed down and stopped in front of his cell. Then his eyes went even more wide in surprise and one assassin took down the other one.

As soon as Artemis had seen Robin she made her move, using an efficient knock out move her father had taught her and striking the guard down. She made sure he was out and grabbed the bow and quiver from the knocked out assassins body. ' _Much better'_ Artemis thought walking over to the cell and she pulled her muzzle down.

"It's me, Artemis." She whispered before she pushed her gloved hand towards the digital lock, opening his cell door and Dick walked out. "Have you seen the others?"

Dick frowned and started switching his clothes for the assassin, getting the hang of it. "No."

Artemis frowned. "We need to find them." She looked at Robin.

"I've managed to generate a map, but this place is like a maze. We need to hurry," Dick said, getting Artemis help to prepare a similar fake sleeping state while he took the assassins place. This trick wouldn't last forever.

Artemis nodded. "I may have an idea where to look," she said looking into his eyes as he removed his shades after pulling the muzzle up. She handed him the sword she previously had.

Dick accepted the weapon, putting it on his back and he nodded. Then the two left to try and find Wally and Zatanna.

* * *

 **|The Bio-Ship**

 **|December 2, 21.29:NAOT**

Miss Martian broke the silence after 20 minutes of flying. A small frown was painted on her green forehead. "What do you think they're doing to them?"

Aqualad thought for a moment. There was only one reasonable reason why the league of assassins would have motive to take them. "Most likely they want information. About the team, the League." Kaldur guessed. "But they could also be a pawn of a bigger scam. Perhaps for blackmailing."

"Blackmailing for what reason?" Zatanna asked, looking at their leader with a frown on her own face.

"To get a hand on the Justice League. They know they'll be able to control them, if the lives of Artemis, Wally and Robin are at stake." Aqualad realised. "Something big is going down. And they want the League out of the way."

"Then why not take all of us?" Superboy inquired, seeing that as more logical leverage.

"I am not sure, but that would most likely have been their initial plan. Perhaps they thought it enough with just 3 of us." Aqualad guessed.

"I guess," Miss Martian frowned. "We have to get them out before the Light can make a move on the League." She stated.

"Yes. And by chances, I'm guessing we're short on time," Aqualad said, checking the time. 6 hours had passed.

* * *

 **|Mount Justice**

 **|December 2, 20.48:EST**

" _Recognized, Batman. 02. Captain Marvel, 15,"_ The zeta tubes scanned the two League members inside the cave. It was quiet.

"Well, this is unusually quiet," Captain Marvel remarked, his hands on his hips. He had met the team before, also "babysitting" in fact. Ironic, huh? But he knew that there was always something going on. He smiled. "Perhaps they went to bed."

Batman narrowed his eyes. He wasn't that convinced. He then walked, and Captain Marvel flew after, to check the cave for the young heroes.

* * *

After checking the entire cave, and not finding any of them, either asleep or doing something else Batman knew they had disobeyed his direct orders. They all lived at the cave and the bio-ship was missing. That could only mean they had left for Nanda Parbat. "They're gone."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am back. So sorry that a "quick update" ended up being an empty promise. Just know, chapters will keep coming and when they won't I will put it in an A/N so you know. I have been very busy with work, and school and Christmas comming up and what not. This is hopefully a little longer episode, or got some action in it. Please keep reviewing, I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you have ideas or something you want to see happening in this story! Let me know! Also don't forget to subscribe and Merry Christmas everyone! XOXO / Sof**


	5. Chapter 5

**|Nanda Parbat**

 **|December 3, 09.10:NST**

"Can we go over this again?" Terra asked, still feeling confused to the level it gave her a headache. She wasn't a part of the League of Assassins. She was working for Slade, more common known by the name "Deathstroke". This was new to her, and Slade, who once had been a part of the League himself, had recommended her for this job.

Ra's al Ghul sighed. This was the last time he wasted his time with children. The mission had been simple. Get the speedster, then bring him back to Nanda Parbat without the other sidekicks or the League interfering. "The mission was a failure," Ra's repeated himself. He put his hands behind his back and paced in front of them. "You were supposed to get only the speedster. Now I'm left with Sportsmaster's youngest daughter and Robin."

"If they're of no use to you, why don't you just get rid of them?" Terra questioned, thinking the obvious thing to do would be to dispose of them.

"No!" Icicle Jr. threw his hands out. He was the second "child" Ra's had referred to. Icicle Jr. realised he spoke out of term. "Uh- I mean. That's not what I signed up for!" He sated. "Besides, you don't wanna get on the wrong side with Sportsmaster!" He hadn't really planned this outcome for this mission.

Ra's growled. "Yes, it's a debacle." He admitted, taking his hand to his chin. "I'll have to console with The Light." he looked back at Icicle Jr. and Terra. "As for you two. You're dismissed. No profits will go out to either of you."

"C'mon! That's not fair!" Icicle Jr. stated, narrowing his eyes.

"As far as I'm aware all you brought me was another problem to deal with." Ra's narrowed his eyes. "I will report back to your mentors. Go."

Icicle frowned but knew it was no point arguing against the Demons Head. It wasn't just that. Because of their mistake, Artemis might be in danger too. Terra just seemed to ignore him as they walked out of there.

* * *

 **| _Flashback_ |**

" _What are we waiting for!?" Terra was impatient, seeing their target, along with three other members of the team, running inside the woods where they were currently camping. She was gonna go in when Icicle Jr. stopped her._

" _Hey! We have clear instructions. Just speedy," he stated._

" _I thought that was the guy with the arrows?" Terra remarked._

 _The one assassin, sent with them, rolled her eyes. She wasn't there to help them, she was there to make sure they did their job._

" _Ugh! Like it matters? The guy who runs fast!" Icicle stated._

" _Then say that," Terra smirked before she left their position to get the job done._

' _Stupid! Now we're both in over our heads' Icicle thought as he were trying his best camouflaging in the snow. You'd think it wouldn't be very difficult being, well him, but he sucked at stealth. They had split up. Terra had gone after the speedster. But if they just took him out of the three of them, then Artemis and Robin would notice his absence. Because of Terra's rookie mistake he had to take out Artemis, where as "the babysitter of an assassin" had to deal with Robin._

' _She better get the speedster or else…' He peaked through the twigs of the tree, spotting Artemis before he turned back, hearing how he accidently made the snow fall down. He knew they were in trouble, and he didn't want to do this. Artemis was one of his only childhood friends as their dad's used to work together. 'Don't hate me Artemis….' He made his move. He stepped out and froze her foot to the ground. Seeing she rolled out of the way of his first two attacks he wasn't surprised. He finally dropped down from the tree, landing in front of her and blocking her way. He frowned when he saw that Artemis recognized him immediately. Seeing her come for an attack he backed up before making his move and striking her back into the tree behind her. He walked over, making sure the blonde was out, before he looked down. "Sorry, Artemis."_

* * *

 **|Nanda Parbat**

 **|December 3, 09.42:NST**

"Hello?" Wally had given up trying to get anyones attention for the last hour. At least he guessed it had been about an hour. What still questioned his mind was how long it had been since they were taken out. He sighed. It really bothered him that he didn't know if his friends were okay. He hoped so.

The sound of the door opening finally cut his thoughts. Two assassins. He recognized their type of clothing and it finally were made clear to him of his location. Nanda Parbat. _'Great.'_ Deciding to stay silent for once the speedster only peered his eyes at the two walking up to the pod he were strapped to.

"This wasn't yesterday," One assassin spoke and a laugh that Wally couldn't be mistaken would display to be Dick as he pulled his cove down. The assassin next to him pulled hers down and he saw it was Artemis.

"I thought you two looked a little short for being members of the League of Assassins." Wally decided to joke back. He was glad to see them both alright. Then he could finally get out of here.

Dick smiled and hacked into the system opening the pod before he started working on his cuffs.

Artemis frowned and looked around. Zatanna wasn't in there. "Have you seen Zatanna?" She asked Wally.

Wally frowned, "No, sorry." He rubbed his wrists and jumped down before he let out a yell, biting down on his lip. He just got reminded of his broken foot.

Artemis and Dick attended to his side and helped him to his feet.

"I'm okay. Just… broken foot." He assured them. He would be fine, but he couldn't run like that.

"Great," Dick sighed. Now it would be harder to get out of there.

"We still have to find Zatanna," Artemis said and she looked at Robin. As did Wally. He was the one who came up with the plans when Kaldur wasn't around.

* * *

 **|Nanda Parbat**

 **|December 3, 12.06:NST**

"Approaching Nanda Parbat" Miss Martian said before putting the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode.

"Good, you all know the plan. Miss Martian, establish the mental link," Aqualad said.

"Link established," Miss Martian nodded as her eyes glowed green.

' _Huh, guess you weren't wrong when you said Nanda Parbat was impenetrable. Look at this place, it's a fortress,'_ Superboy commented, looking out the window as Miss Martian took the Bio-Ship down.

Once the bio-ship reached ground the team, consisting of Aqualad, Zatanna, Superboy and Miss Martian in their friends absence, exited.

' _Alright. We have a solid plan. We follow it do detail to retrieve Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin.'_ Aqualad looked at his team before looking at the martian. 'Miss Martian, do you sense them?'

Miss Martian nodded. _'Yes. They're all within my reach. S-should I make contact?'_ She asked after searching her mind.

' _Not yet. It could blow our cover. We wait until we're inside,'_ Aqualad said. The team nodded before they split up to start their rescue mission. Miss Martian took the form of an assassin before making herself invisible and flying over the big walls to get a better look from above.

Zatanna whispered a spell that changed her own, as well as Aqualad and Superboy's clothes to match the assassins. The three of them ran over by foot to the grounds of the wall.

' _Now!'_ Miss Martian thought, and as she did Aqualad used his water bearer to create a whip and drag the guarding assassin down. While he did that Superboy took a leap, jumping over the big wall and landing on the other side, quietly, thanks to Miss Martians levitation.

"Etatropsnart me ytfif teef up!" Zatanna whispered before she "transported" herself on top of the wall where the other assassin had been guarding. After giving the signal to Aqualad, he used his water whip to get himself up and over the wall. _'Good job.'_ He thought. Now they were all in, just to continue with the plan. _'Miss Martian, find out where they're keeping our friends. Me and Superboy will enter the building and follow your directions. We will find them.'_ Aqualad thought.

' _Good luck,'_ Zatanna thought, going to stay guard at the wall to be ready when they came back.

* * *

 **|Nanda Parbat**

 **|December 3, 12.09 :NST**

"Ugh," Kid Flash bit his lip as he was limping next to Artemis, trying to walk right. But his foot was broken, and it wasn't exactly helping to put pressure on it.

"You okay?" Artemis asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just. Foot hurts like a bitch," Kid Flash said, somehow managing a goofy grin not to worry her.

"Guys, quiet." Dick stopped walking and held his hand up as they were approaching another crossway in the hallway. Artemis and Kid Flash stopped and Dick took a step closer, pressing against the wall before he listened.

"I'm telling ya. Soon the entire League is gonna be here for those kids," One of the assassins spoke.

"Eh, it'll be over before that. The demon's head knows what he's doing," The second guy answered, his voice getting weaker. Dick peaked around and was right, thankfully they seemed to be going the other direction. He narrowed his eyes before he turned back to his friends.

Artemis was supporting Wally with his arm around her shoulder as he could barely stand on his bad leg. "He can't continue much longer like this." Artemis said.

Dick knew she was right. Typical. However, the longer they stayed inside Nanda Partbat, higher the chance of them getting caught again. He nodded. "We need to get moving. They're gonna notice we're missing soon."

"I-I'm fine," Kid Flash insisted, knowing they needed to keep going. "Are we close to a way out?" He looked at his best friend. He really hoped so, cause even though he was trying to suppress it, his foot was really starting to hurt and was probably swelling up inside his boot.

Dick was really starting to miss his gear by now. Without his holoscreen, he had no idea. But something told him they were getting closer, after all. He could see the yard from outside through the windows. That's when he caught something odd.

* * *

 **Authors note: I am sincerly sorry that it's been soooo long since I updated this story. I swear to you guys. I am not abandoning it! If I were to I would let you guys know before hand! Anyway. I have been having somewhat a writers block and also not taking the time to really sit down and write on it. I have been busy with work, and art, and some others stuff.**

 **Anyway! Here it is! This is chapter 5. Also note: Before I started writing this story and planning where I wanted to go with it, Young Justice season 3 had still not aired. Therefore, my choice was to introduce Terra in it. And now we have her in season 3... hehe. So, this is also one reason this chapter took a little bit longer as I was considering rewriting it for a while to make it canon and fit the universe of YJ. However, since I had already then released previous chapters and could not think of any good villain to replace her with, whom also had her geological abilities, I decided to stick with Terra. So, again. Sorry this isn't canon, but that will have to be that.**

 **With that out of the way! How are you guys!? Good!? Liking season 3 so far? Have any new favorite characters? I would love to know what you think! Also, I cried when I was ar SDCC and learned WE ARE getting a season 4! Apperently that season will focus on a smaller group of characters. I hope it's the original team ^-^**

 **Besides that! Please review, please continue to read my story. I hope you like it. I try to keep it as canon as I can while still getting some new ideas in there. Have ideas on what you want to happen? Hit me up!**

 **XOXO Sof**


End file.
